


All Dead

by valoise



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: Grief and death are the perils of friendship among immortals.





	All Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).



> Song: All Dead, All Dead by Queen


End file.
